The Traveling Times of Digory and Polly
by TheWolf-RabbitDoubt
Summary: Digory and Polly finally find the right place to bury the magical yellow and green rings at, doing what Aslan wanted them to do. But right before they do so, Digory has a thought. Would it hurt for just one more adventure? But with Digory saying that who knows what problems will arise!


"Uh, Digory. Are you sure about this?" Polly asked her daring friend beside her. They were next to the spot in the garden where they were planning to bury Uncle Andrew's rings. Both had each set of rings in their pants pockets; the rings that had the ability to transport you in and out of the wood that they had discovered just several days before. The green rings had the capability of taking you out of the wood and into another world while the yellow ones did the exact opposite; it'd take you back into the wood where it had originally came from. Their unfortunate adventure with Jadis, who would after many years be known as the "White Witch", had finally ended and they were able to slowly nurse Digory's mother back to health with the aid of Aslan's fruit. Their instructions by the great lion was to bury the rings deep into the earth where nobody would be able to discover them again. But when they had picked the perfect area in Digory's garden, Digory had a thought occur in his head. Would it be so bad to have one last 'hoo-raw', so to speak?

Just one more world to explore and to find out magnificent wonders. Maybe even two more worlds after that. Or three. He shared his idea with Polly who was doubtful. "Digory, I don't believe this is a great idea. I mean, remember the last time _you _followed one of your 'oh so fantastic' ideas? We ended up nearly becoming slaves of that wretched woman! Could you just imagine poor me having to massage her feet or wash her ridiculously long robes and undergarments? Urgh! I'd hate to even think about it! And besides that, we promised Aslan we would bury these rings as soon as we could. He had saved your mother and probably our whole entire world's lives by allowing that evil lady to stay in his world! We owe it to him." Polly said but Digory shook his head. "I am going to fulfill my promise. Just _after_ I check out one of those other puddles. Come now. You can't actually think me to believe that you don't want to try just _one _more puddle. Maybe this time we'll find a talking dragons! We could befriend them and have free dragon rides all day long without any grown-ups telling us that it is too dangerous to be doing such a reckless thing. It's not as if that lion guy can just stop us. He is just a lion after all." But even as he tried to assure her that everything would be alright, she still seemed unsure.

"I don't get what's your deal. It's not like we are going to get caught. Remember, when we traveled that first time, Uncle Andrew claimed it hadn't even been a minute that we were gone, when you know we were gone for probably hours. Nobody will have even noticed that we were missing. Or...is it that you are scared of that blasted lion?" Polly's cheeks turned a deep shade of red. "N-no that's not it at a-all." She stammered, trying to hide her face from Digory, but failing. "By golly! That's it! After seeing his powers, you are afraid that he will be able to come through Narnia and lecture us. But I doubt he'd be able to even do that Polly. Yes, he was able to get into the wood without being weaker unlike Jadis, but so were we. He'd probably be powerless though, in another world. And even though he does come off as a strict guy, I don't think he'd do any harm to us for just delaying his request. Now, if you could please stop being a chicken, can we go now! I want to see how many dragons I can ride in less than a day." he said whiningly, while tugging at her sleeve. She rolled her eyes. "Alright! But don't say I didn't tell you so." She frowned, annoyed. He smiled innocently before grabbing her hand in his, slipping his right hand into his right pocket where the yellow ring was hiding. Digory's garden suddenly vanished and before their eyes was the wood. It still felt calming and soothing as ever. "Which puddle?" Digory asked her. She shrugged. He shrugged back and after randomly choosing one to their left, he hopped in, dragging her along. When they had barely reached to the surface, they were already gaping in awe at the sight. "Digory isn't this...?" Polly began. "Yes, I believe it is." He answered her. "But how... I thought the rings were only able to-" He cut her off. "I know. I am confused too."

End of 1st chp.

Author: Just popped up in my head. IDK if I'll continue it though... I am sorry if I got some of the book's facts wrong. I haven't read it in a _long_ time. When I figure out the correct info. I will replace the false with the actual. But remember this is a fanfic so it won't be exactly like the book. Thanks and hope you enjoy! :)


End file.
